Jūnigatsu
Jūnigatsu (十二月, Jūnigatsu, literally the "Twelve Months") is an International Criminal Organization consisting of thirteen greatest ninja, all of them are S-rank. Each of the members possesses an artifact called Gatsu, which has the ability to enhance one ninja's ability. Gatsu Gatsu are a set of artifacts first found in Temple of the Sea (海の宮, Umi no Miya) along with the other special set of artifacts by many researcher who were friends. Due to a big quarrel, the artifacts were divided equally. The researcher who had the complete set of Month Stones created this organization. Gatsu are artifacts which contain different hidden powers in each of them. The overall power of the Gatsu are not arranged by the month arrangement. The Gatsu are black in color that take shape in a medal form. Gatsu are given to the members of Jūnigatsu by its leader, randomly. In order to harness its power, first the artifact must be held by a person for some time until it acknowledge the person as master; it can be done by wearing it. A master will gain access to its secret power. There are twelve Gatsu named on the real months and an extra Gatsu known as "Jūsangatsu", the Thirteenth Month. Known Members Guohui Chen (陈 国輝) Chen Guohui is the January, with the possession of Shōgatsu. He is the Archduke of Rōran, the younger brother of the King. Even thought not much information is known about him, he is widely known as Light Spellcaster (白魔师, Shiro Majikkumasutā) because of his mastery of Heaven Release. The reason he joined the organization is unknown. Kiryū Ankoku (暗黒 桐生) Ankoku Kiryū is the February, with the possession of Nigatsu. He is a criminal and missing-nin from Sunagakure. Due to his mastery of Sprite Release and also his Kenjutsu, he is widely known as Red Lightning Sword Emperor (赤雷の剣帝, Akakaminari no Ken Mikado). The reason he joined the organization is to become stronger so he can avenge his parents. Asuka Yukimura (雪村 明日香) Yukimura Asuka is the March, with the possession of Sangatsu. She is a missing-nin from Takigakure. She possesses Tenshiying and is infamous with the title, Fallen Angel (堕天使, Datenshi), which means that she was once an angel but now is banished from her homeland. The reason she joined the organization to destroy Takigakure for their cruelty. Shiro Fantomu (幻影 白) Fantomu Shiro is the April, with the possession of Yongatsu. He possesses a feared Dōjutsu, called Seishogan. He is also a serial killer known as Phantom Soul Assasin (幻魂の暗殺者, Fantomu Tamashi Ansatsu). The reason he joined the organization is attracted by the organization's objective, attaining the "Eternal Peace". Shōkaze Shinrin (森林 小風) Shinrin Shōkaze is the May, with the possession of Gogatsu. He is a missing-nin from Kirigakure. He is gifted with Kaminote —the hand of God— and is famously known as Matter's State Alchemist (物質の状態錬金術師, Busshitsu no Jōtai Renkinjutsushi). The reason he joined the organization is to save the world from the inevitable doomsday he foresaw, caused by the unending pollution. Rei Bakura (獏良 霊) Bakura Rei is the June, with the possession of Rokugatsu. She is a missing-nin from Amegakure from the famous Bakura Clan. She is widely known as Storm Angel (嵐の天使, Arashi no Tenshi) due to her beauty and Storm Release. The reason she joined the organization is to become stronger and proves herself being stronger than his adopted brother, Yuri. Ryūsei Kuchiku (駆逐 流星) Kuchiku Ryūsei is the July, with the possession of Shichigatsu. He lost his memory during Shinobi World War —including his name— but recovered most of his name from a scratched wooden name tag. He is the only member in the organization to possess a Kekkei Tōta, Meteor Release. He is granted the title from the commoners, Shooting Star Dragon (流星龍, Ryūsei Ryū) due to his amazing destructive strength. The reason he joined the organization is to simply follow Rei and Asuka, his sworn sisters. Kiyoshi Mikado (帝王 清) Mikado Kiyoshi is the August, with the possession of Hachigatsu. He was a Royal of Magikgakure but is labelled as criminal after he lost his empire. He possesses a strong Dōjutsu, known as Managan that grants him great chakra supply and has unmatchable accuracy when it comes to shooting. His ability gained him the title God Shooter (神射撃, Kami Shageki). The reason he joined the organization is to avenge his family and seize back his throne. Heise Yangawa (彦方 黑色) Yangawa Heise is the September, with the possession of Kugatsu. He is also a missing-nin from Beijingakure. He is an expert artist and also possesses Dark Release, that eventually gained him the monicker, King of Dark Arts (暗い芸術の帝, Kurai Geijutsu no Mikado). He has by far the largest chakra supply in the organization, only can be matched by Kiyoshi. The reason he joined the organization is because the members gave him the feeling of his deceased family. Hikari Kyokudo (極度 光) Kyokudo Hikari is the October, with the possession of Jugatsu. He originated from Singakure but was listed as criminal after he assassinated the murderer of his parents. He possesses Swift Release and also a rare user of Space-time Ninjutsu that eventually gained him the nickname, Son of Light (光の子, Hikari no Ko). The reason he joined the organization is to destroy his badly corrupted homeland. Mizuko Suiteki (水滴 水子) Suiteki Mizuko is the November, with the possession of Jūichigatsu. Despite her young age, she is the leader of one of the most wanted International Criminal Organization, Jūnigatsu. She is widely known as Sea Wave Empress (海波の女王, Umiha no Joō) because having the ability of manipulate liquid. This ability is granted from her Kekkei Genkai and it is said that her strength and power is comparable to Kage. Shinon Shokatsu (諸葛 新恩) Shokatsu Shinon is the December, with the possession of Jūnigatsu. She is one of the Duchess of Rōran. Not much information is known about her. Guoxing Chen (陈 国兴) Chen Guoxing is the Trivember, with the possession of Jūsangatsu. He is the First Emperor of Rōran, regarded as the strongest shinobi in all the history of Rōran aside of his greatest ancestor. His mastery of Hell Release granted him the title, Dark Magician (黑魔導, Burakku Majishan). The initial reason he joined the organization is to end a civil war, and later wish to attain "Eternal Peace". Member Stats Nemesis Jūnijikan (十二小时, Jūnijikan, literally the "Time") Jūniseiza (十二星座, Jūniseiza, literally the "Zodiac") Jūnishunsetsu (十二生肖, Jūnishunsetsu, literally the "Chinese Zodiac") Trivia *Month Stones have a core within, and it cannot be destroyed. However, the outer layer is vulnerable to attacks and if it is destroyed, the power of the artifact will temporary disabled. Whenever the outer layer of the artifacts is destroyed, it will regenerate by providing stamina and chakra to the core. *Each Month Stone provides different and unique power to the user. *Month Stones has one similarity with other sets of legendary artifacts that found in the Temple. Each set have thirteen individual artifacts. Category:Organization Category:Organizations